User blog:SShinystars/ERB Anime- Tomoya Okazaki VS Kousei Arima
Epic Rap Battles of Anime.. History TOMOYA OKAZAKI VS KOUSEI ARIMA BEGIN! Tomoya: Nerd you want to battle? You should go back home to your piano You want to tussle against a wrestler who’s higher than soprano An inch closer to me means that I pummel your face in Kickin your ass more than the times you have failed to play music, weakling. So try to step up to me, and I am sure you be crying Like the days of your torture, and your mum aint lying You are nothing but a failure at what you do best Fast forward till today your Lie in April is still nothing but 'oppressed' Leave the rapping to me, because you can’t even handle your notes Never loved or married, your life are just wasted digesting her quotes Cant even kiss a violinist on her final death wish I went back in time and fell in love a second TIME, a doubling swish No anime beats Clannad in the moments of sads So give up souring the atmosphere, I will steal Tsubaki in a matter of secs I am a ladies guy, cant you see how many try to love me? Ask Sunohara, Ive got more friends than you did in your anime. A symbol of laughter and happiness is how I am viewed You are just a representation of depression, admit that youre screwed. Press your keys lightly and dont slam them too hard Stick to the lyrics, we dont need you to play it smart Even if you see the world grayscale, I can see your true colors Ive got an After Story, well theres no more content after Kaori passes What ? What are you gonna do? No point getting vengeful Stop drowning yourself or you will never reach my level Kousei: Wait, let me get ready my symphonies... For I am about to show a playboy how puny he is I might not be strong physically to fight a battle with you However, get this straight, comparing me and the fool I get it, Im not extremely smart, neither are you You hate this world, and you don’t bother coming to school Family you created, while hating the one you were born in Want to think high? You can’t even lift your arm to begin Quiet I am, but against you I shall not be I will throw my anger at you than I did with my mummy Im sorry… Let me put this into words of calmness as I play my notes deaf That will crush your heart more than Ushio and Nagisa’s death… What’s left is Karma that rips off your soul That winter is cold, but my music is hot as burning coal As I look up to the ceiling, feeling the voices of the angels Expressing my love in the rain of your batting proposals Can you feel that breeze that runs through my songs of demise? Crawling up your spine, be filled with fear. No compromise Your storyline was so forced out that it makes no absolute sense It seems like the good ending was created just for suspense Like I always said, “If I cant hear, imagine it” So let me think about you losing, Im sure you’d be beat I can reach Kaori with my melodies as long as I think about her But for me to reach you, it’s like your distant relationship with your father Don’t bother wasting your time to fight freestyle with me I compose music, this is my competition so I advise you let this be Tomoya: Its already water under the bridge, so quit bringing it up Don’t jump into canals as will my roaring tides sweep you. Holdup! Fuko this battle, deserved it when you got hit by your mum Call me a sarcastic delinquent, even Emi and Takeshi thinks you are a scum Its been fun, you should Kousei your career goodbye. (It’s time) Even with Hiroko, your skills are still as blunt as my attitude in ‘Summertime’ I was always shockingly good in every work that I do Electrician, bakery assistant, probably I do be a better pianist than you Call me a badass, surviving every hardship of my life I bring so much joy that I rescued myself and kept my family alive You play a few compositions, cheating on your rival’s sister Charlie Brown is right, you can never handle without your assister Enough said, you really are a 'Human Metronome' The one who won’t quit, I rather call you “Melancholy Monochrome” Kousei: Don’t bring that up, Okazaki. You were once a robot too Or should I say you were made of trash? Nothing but a tool Let me claim this victory as I created this rap battle’s atmospheric music Can you hear the applause as I’ve finish playing this masterpiece so nostalgic Palm of a Tiny Hand? I do smash you with a big one, so HERE! Face the critic As I move your heart so much that it ejects out from your chest so quick Nanairo Symphony as I spread my light out like a prism I make millions cry, and yours are outnumbered by the rhythm Hikaru Nara, Sayonara Tomoya, you have been outshined! This light will break the darkness of your Imaginary World combined Try to live colour-blind, and all you would see is Orange That represents my fury against your puny (wait nothing rhymes with orange) So blue hair guy, you better watch your step behind you Before you tumble down the hill of Cherry Blossoms, to the one you first drew Watch the hues of my shoe as it shine through, as brightly as her voice in my dreams I have the spirit and strength to carry on, letting go of trapped steams This battle is over as I finish my last syllable You just got beat by my beat, this is called finishing it ‘Classical’ WHO WON? WHOS NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF ANIME… HISTORY! Category:Blog posts